The use of flexible printed circuit film strips for electrical paths in card edge connectors is well known and is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,227,767, 4,626,056 and 4,629,270. The latter two patents disclose connectors having camming mechanisms which push the contacts on the film strips against the contacts on the daughter card after the card has been inserted. The former patent teaches the use of leaf-like springs on each side of the card slot which are positioned behind the flexible printed circuit film strip and provide the normal force between the contacts on the film and inserted daughter card. It is now proposed to provide a card edge connector wherein the flexible printed circuit film strips are pushed against the daughter card by elongated coil springs.